


Freshmen Year

by Karaifan6



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6
Summary: This is the first of the high school years for the grown ups of OK KO. Follow them trying to survive high school in Lake Wood. Follow Victor Venomous, Llewellyn Boxman, Carol Kincaid, Wilhamena Murray, and all the other villains and heroes going through the greatest challenge of all, growing up.





	1. Arrival

It was the first day of the new school year at Lakewood High School of 198X and the students were arriving. Cars started to roll in. The first student to arrive was a purple skin, black hair in long pony tail, fourteen-year-old lad with sharp teeth, nerd glasses, a plaid sweater vest, a white short sleeve shirt tucked in, a pair of navy blue jeans, and pair of black and purple sneakers with black socks. He was holding a snake green backpack. His parents came out to say goodbye. “Okay, Victor, this is your first day of high school. Oh, I’m so proud of you, Vicky Bear,” the mother said before pinching the teen’s check making him blush.  
“Mom! You promised not to embarrass me,” the boy said to his mother as his rubbed his sore cheek.  
“Victor Venomous, now you know how much your mother and I love to give some confidants and remind you that you are loved no matter what,” his father said.  
Victor sighed and said, “I know Dad, but I’m almost fifth teen, maybe ease up on the nicknames just a little bit.”  
“Okay, Vicky,” the parent said in unison.  
“And please stop calling me ‘Vicky’!”  
The next new student to arrive was a short stocky lad. He had lime green hair and pale skin. He wore a white T-shirt, a pair black slacks, and black tennis shoes. He was holding a metal lunch box and a red and yellow backpack. He got out of the car and turned to his father. “Bye Dad,” he said to him.  
“Goodbye Llewellyn. Remember try not to embarrass the family name by doing anything crazy or exploded any buildings and please don’t ruin the family name of ‘Boxman’,” the boy’s father told him in a nervous tone before he drove off.  
Next car that arrived was a white limo pulled up. Inside of the limo the next freshman was fourteen-year-old girl with tanned skin long blond hair and her parents. She wore a black tank-top with silver grey blazer with blue cuffs, thigh length denim blue shorts, and white ankle boots with yellow lightning bolts on them. “Now Carol, remember you are Kincaid. You will study hard and graduate top of your class,” her mother told as she put on lipstick.  
Carol rolled her eyes. “Mom, I’m only a freshman. I just want to make some friends and make it through high school and maybe become a cheer leader.”  
“Then you will become the head cheerleader, just like I was when I was in high school,” her mother said in boastful tone. Carol rolled her eyes again and got out of the car.  
“Love you, Mom,” Carol said as she waved goodbye to her mother before the limo drove away.  
More and more freshmen came; a female dragon-like teenager named Cosma was dressed in a sky-blue tank top, denim thigh length shorts, and cerulean blue belt and high-heels, a large cyborg demon minotaur teenager named Buford Bull Demon in a black t-shirt with ripped sleeves, black shorts that showed his big hairy muscular legs, his horns were as black as his hooves, an a dark purple alien-eques ghoul with lighter shade of dark purple stripes on her horns by the of Vormulax had a violate scarf around her neck, and many other student of various species came along.


	2. First Class

The freshmen students were getting to their first class of high school. Llewellyn, Carol, and Victor were in Chemistry with Mr. Cupid for homeroom. They took their seats in the back row. “Okay class, you all maybe thinking the same question, ‘What does the Angel of Love know about chemistry?’ Well let me you kids something, love is chemistry!” Mr. Cupid said as he slammed everything off his desk. “Now roll call, Carol Kincaid?  
“Here.”  
“Victor Venomous?”  
“Present.”  
“Llewellyn Boxman.”  
“Here.”  
“Wilhamena Murray?” no answered. “Wilhamena Murray? Hmm, guess she’s not here or she’s late.”  
After a minute of roll call he finished then he started to hand out text books. “Now remember, there will be no doodling, scribbling, or drawing in these books because they cost a 100 technos each, so take good care of them. Now how about we take this time to get to know each.”  
The student started to talk to one another. Carol turned her chair to face Llewellyn and Victor. “Hi nice to meet you,” she said in a friendly tone. “You’re Llewellyn and Victor, right?” she asked them.  
Before they answered a beautiful girl with a long dark blue pony tail, dark skin, big eyes, sharp fangs came in through the door. She was wearing a dark red turtleneck with short sleeves, black tights, and a pair black dress shoes. She was carrying a crimson red umbrella and a black backpack. “Sorry I’m late, I over slept,” she said.  
“You must be Wilhamena Murray, but just because you are a person of the night doesn’t mean you can be late on your first day. Now take your seat, the only one left is the one by the blonde girl in the blazer,” Mr. Cupid said as he pointed to the seat next Carol.  
“Okay, again sorry,” she said as she started walking to the seat. She sat down and said to Carol, “Hi nice to meet you, what’s your name?”  
“I’m Carol Kincaid,” Carol said as she was looking at Wilhamena’s outfit. “I love your turtleneck. I love that shade of red.”  
“Thanks,” she said as tilted her head to Victor and Llewellyn. “And who might these two handsome young men be?”  
The boys blushed. “I’m Llewellyn Boxman,” he said.  
“I am Victor Venomous. May I ask you why you are carrying an umbrella when it isn’t raining?” he ask as he pushed up his glasses.  
Their eyes darted over to the umbrella. “Oh, I’m a vampire, so my skin is sensitive to the sunlight. I always bring my parasol where ever I go,” she explained.  
“You’re a vampire?!” Carol gasped with a smile.  
“I thought vampires generally attend night school,” Victor said.  
“Victor!” Llewellyn said while elbowing him in the side.  
“No, it’s okay, besides we don’t want him to get any more purple than he already is,” Wilhamena said with a giggle. “My family is currently in the middle some legal issue and my parents thought it would be best if I go to day school. Enough about me, tell me about you guys.”  
“Well, I come from a wealthy family, but I prefer to work for what I want. Plus, I hope to attend a great hero school and join the best hero team out there,” Carol said.  
“I love technology and hope to open up a robot helper corporation to either help the heroes of the world or help the villains of the world. I can’t decide if I’m going to be good or be a villain, and I can’t wait for my first auto shop class,” Llewellyn explained.  
“I can’t wait for the learning part of this class to start. I’ve always had a knack for chemical sciences. Like Llewellyn, I don’t know if I should be a hero or villain or just a normal average person,” Victor said.  
“Well, I can’t wait for my first art class. I’ve always loved art and I heard that Mrs. Kelpia is the best in Lakewood,” Wilhamena said with enthusiasm.  
“I can’t wait for gym. I’ve been working on refining my powers and skills all summer,” Carol said with a spark in her eyes.  
“You have superpowers?! That’s so cool! What kind of powers do you have?” Llewellyn asked with a slight yell in his voice.  
“Well, I can mimic any super power I see,” she explained.  
The teens looked at each other in awe. “That’s got to be the awesomest power ever!” they said in unison.  
Mr. Cupid got up from his chair. “Okay everyone, let’s get started on our lesson plan, but first, who can tell me what the most dangerous element on the punchiotic table is?” he asked.  
Victor raised his hand and said, “It is hectico, it is the mist dangerous element because they are only found in glorbs, that are used to over power machines and people with superpowers.” He pushed up his glasses with smug smile.  
“Correct Victor. I’m glad that someone answered.”  
“What a nerd,” Victor heard another student say to their friend. Victor frowned.  
Carol then put her hand on his should. “That was really cool of you. I didn’t know that about glorbs. How did you know that?”  
“I thought it might come up, so I crammed all last week,” he said as he blushed. The bell rang, and everyone got their stuff and went to their next class. “I better get to the language lab before I’m late. Hey, do you guys want to eat lunch together?”  
“Sure,” they all said.


	3. lunch

After third period, Carol, Victor, Llewelyn, and Wilhamena found themselves a table and talked about how their classes were going. “In my art class, I showed some of my art sketched that brought from home to Mrs. Kelpia and she said I have real talent,” the vampire teen girl said with a happy tone. She unpacked her lunch: a box of tomato juice, a red apple, and a small plastic salad box with cherry tomato, lettuce, and chopped carrots on it. The others looked surprise. “I’m a vegetarian, only one in my family,” she explains as she took a big bite out the apple.  
“Oh, cool. So, Carol, how did your first gym class go,” Victor asked her as he ate his school lunch he bought.  
“It was awesome,” Carol said as she took a bite of her PB&J she made herself. “The teacher, Mr. Muscles said I am a very promising student and he loves my powers, he thinks I have shot at going to P.O.I.N.T. Prep one day, wouldn’t be awesome going there. They have the best teachers in the world for super hero science and battle strategies.”  
Victor looked worried and nearly choked on the pear he was eating. “I don’t know, I mean I’m sure, you have the skills to get in, but isn’t that school really elitist,” Llewelyn said as he took his lunch out of the metal lunch box. He had a sandwich cut into a gear shape, an orange, and a bottle of grape juice.  
“Maybe, but I still want to go someday. I want to protect this world and beyond,” she said before taking the last bite of her sandwich. “How did your classes go, guys?”  
“My biology is pretty cool, I think that it going to be my favorite class, plus the teacher, Mrs. Orchid is so cool. She can use her pollination power to bring a wilting lifeless flower back blooming life. She gave us demonstration for us where she brought a single shriveled sunflower back to life,” Victor said with exhilaration.  
“And my classes are just boring, mainly because I haven’t had my first Auto-shop class lesson. Although music class was kind of fun, but Ms. Melody, the music teacher, said we all need to learn to play at least one musical instrument for some sort of end of semester recital on the last day before winter break. I only know tech, not music,” Llewelyn said in a complaining sigh.  
The P.A. crackling started, and a female voice that sounded a lot like Victors mother’s voice came out saying, “Will Victor Venomous come to the front office, your mommy has dropped off your lunch and your stomach pills? Again, will the handsome purple lad with the black hair and lovely glasses come to get his lunch from me, his mommy?”  
The lunch room had burst into a storm of student mocking laughter, the only ones who weren’t laughing were Carol, Wilhamena, Llewelyn. Victor got up and ran out of the cafeteria while students were pointing at him in mockery. “We should probably go see if he’s okay, right?” Carol asked them. Llewelyn and Wilhamena nodded. They got up and ran to the office. When they got close they could here what seemed to be yelling from the room. They peeked in and saw Victor standing in front of a woman who they assumed was his mother.  
“I can’t believe you freakin did that, Mom! I mean, I am the laughingstock of the whole school now, and it’s only the first day! One more thing, why are you even here?!” he said in a very angry and fast voice as he sloped into a chair.  
“First of all, you know I do not like that kind of language, secondly, I just wanted people how much I love Vicky Bear, and thirdly, and don’t be mad, I am the new school secretary for the Principle,” she said the last part in slight squeak.  
Victor’s eye started to twitch and got up from the chair. “What?! How?! Why didn’t you tell me before school started?! That way I could have been prepared for this, you know, lay down some ground rules and boundaries.”  
Mrs. Venomous let out a nervous giggle. “Well, the principle called me a week ago, told me that previous secretary decided to retire the month before, and since I lost my other secretary, I thought this would be a good way to make some extra money and be close to my son. I didn’t tell you because I wanted to surprise you. Beside it couldn’t have been that bad.”  
Victor grunted in a furiously while balling his hands into fists and stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind him. He was breathing heavily in rage. “You okay, Victor?” he heard Carol voice and turned his head to see the trio standing in the hallway.  
“Hey guys, sorry about my mom. I get it if you don’t want to hang out with me, so your reputations don’t get ruined,” he said in a depressed voice as he hung his head in sadness. The teens look at each other and started to laugh. Victor started to blush and clenched his teeth. “You know, you can just say ‘That’s a great idea,’” he said before he turned around and started to walk away. “See ya at Graduation.”  
“Vic, wait. We weren’t laughing at you, we were laughing at your idea of us not wanting to be your friends anymore,” Llewelyn said as wiped a tear from his face. Victor turned around with a surprise look on his face.  
“Yeah, I mean, you three are my first friends I’ve had in forever and I want to keep you guys as long as I can,” Wilhamena said.  
Carol walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder and said, “Dude, the point is that it doesn’t matter if your mom is embarrassing or something. We’re friends now until who knows.”  
Victor smiled with a glimmer of happiness in his eyes. He thanked them, and bell rung. They went to their separate classes. After the school day, Victor and his mom got picked up by his father. “So, how was your day?” his father asked.  
“It was okay,” Victor said halfheartedly, but in his mind he was excited.


	4. Problem is fixed

Sorry, I messed up and I had to fix it. Every is okay now


	5. Party! Invites

It was the end of the third week of the school year and Victor, Llewellyn, Carol, and Wilhamena are becoming a great group friends. They could be seen at lunch at the same table during lunch hanging out or at Carol’s locker between periods. Some students are still laughing at and making fun of Victor for the P.A. thing.  
The last bell rang, and the group was gathering their stuff from their lockers. “Are you still sure you want to go to the cheerleader audition next week, Carol?” Victor asked as he, Llewellyn, and Wilhamena were waiting for Carol to finish up getting ready to go home. Cheer-leading try-outs were in a week and Carol has been up late every night for the last week because her mom wants her to be the head cheerleader, but Carol just wants to have some fun while helping her school. “I mean, you look like a sleep deprived zombie.”  
Wilhamena nodded, “Actually, zombies don’t sleep at all, trust me.”  
“Ok, but I agree with Vic,” Llewellyn said while nodding his head.  
Carol yawned. “Yes guys, I have to do this. My mom really wants me to be head cheerleader,” she said tiredly as she grabbed her book bag and started walking.  
“Hey, Vampire!” a female voice said before they turned around. The voice came from the most Popular freshman girl, Cosma Clusterscales. She was wearing a black blazer with baby blue stripes, a black scrunchie holding her long orange in a pony-tail, black tights, baby blue suspenders connected to a thigh high skirt matching her blazer, a white under shirt, and a pair of black sandal high-heels. She came over while swinging her tail side to side. “You’re in my art class, right? I want to say Wanda?”  
Wilhamena narrowed her eyes. “It’s Wilhamena and do you need something or are you just here to make fun of me?”  
“Don’t get your wings in a bind. I am here to offer you something. I need you to tutor me in art history and I will invite you and your friends to my pool party tomorrow night at my mansion. Yeah, my parents are out town for the weekend, so I thought I’d throw the best party of the semester. What do you say?” she said in posh voice.  
The group looked at each other. “Hold on a second,” the she-vamp said to the teen dragoness before she started to converse with her friends. “Guys, I think this is a bad idea. I mean she is kind of a mean girl.”  
The others looked at each other. “Yeah, but if you say ‘no’, she might destroy you socially. Plus, the party might be fun,” Carol said to her.  
The boys nodded. Wilhamena sighed, “Fine, but you guys owe me a horror movie night at one of your houses the night after the party,” she said annoyed voice. The boys and Carol nodded their heads in agreement. She turned back to Cosma. “Okay, but we are only staying for about two hours and then we are gone, deal?”  
“I give you my word as Clusterscales,” she said before she gave them her address on a piece of paper. “I hope you all have good looking swimsuits. See you four tomorrow night,” she told them before leaving.  
The gang went to their homes. Wilhamena walked home while holding her parasol through the trailer park and arrived at the spooky mansion at the end of the block. She walked up the creaky patio stairs. She stopped at the door, went into her backpack, grabbed her house key and went in. “Mother, Father, I’m home, are you guys up?” her voiced echoed throughout the old house. She put her stuff down and turned into a bat and flew up to the chandelier and found a sticky note on it with the words upside down. It said ‘Going to a vampire chairmen meeting, be back Sunday night’. “I forgot about the meeting for the vampire parents around the world. I guess I’m gonna be alone tonight. I hope they went grocery shopping before they left,” she said before she flew over to the kitchen and went to the fridge for some ice-cold tomato juice. The she-vamp’s parents were always away on business, but to her that just made it more special when they did hang out. She heard the phone ring and grabbed it. “Hello, Murry house hold, who may I ask is calling?” she asked while holding the phone to her ear.  
“Hey, Wil, it’s Carol,” her voice came out of the phone. “I just wanted to see what you were going to wear to Cosma’s party tomorrow. I have a really cute silver and purple bikini.”  
“Hmm, I only have one swim suit. It’s a crimson one-piece,” she explained. “Do you know what the guys are wearing to this thing?”  
“I don’t know, probably just regular suits for men, I guess. I’ll see you tomorrow, Carol. I need to get my rest.”  
“Goodnight,” Carol said before hanging up. Wilhamena then went to her room and got ready for bed. She kept thinking about the night to come.


	6. announcement

With new evidence, I cannot continue this story I greatly apologies to you all.


End file.
